Am I Dreaming?
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: Jadi Yoongi selalu bertemu laki-laki itu dalam mimpinya. Nyatakan? Atau bagian dari mimpi erotis Yoongi saja? It's MINYOON. TOP!JIMIN BOT!YOONGI.


Yoongi itu tipe orang _cuek_ ;

Dia masa bodoh dengan beberapa hal. Terutama hal sepele seperti _mimpi_. Toh anggapannya mimpi itu hanya sebatas bunga tidur semata. Tidak perlu dimaknai dalam. Tidak perlu ditafsirkan hingga harus mendatangi dukun-dukun seperti itu.

Yang jadi masalah kali ini adalah; mimpinya terjadi berulang-ulang.

Tidak seklise itu. Tapi yang ada dalam mimpi Yoongi adalah orang yang sama. Dna datang secara berulang-ulang tiga atau empat hari terakhir. Yoongi jadi pusing. Masalahnya mimpinya adalah mimpi _erotis_.

Oke;

 _Mimpi erotis itu wajar_ , pikirnya. Toh laki-laki mana yang tidak mengalami mimpi erotis? Hidupnya pasti _merana_ sekali. Tapi kalau terjadi setiap hari; Yoongi bisa pusing dibuatnya. Belum lagi pelakunya sama. Padahal berani bersumpah—Yoongi belum pernah meneemui orang seperti yang dalam mimpinya.

Singkat kata; itu orang asing.

"Buu—mas Yoongi mimpi basah lagi!"

Nah. Salah satu alasan Yoongi adalah celotehan adiknya yang tidak tahu aturan ketika Yoongi mengusung sprei yang terkena hasil mimpi erotis ke mesin cuci.

"Heh!" Yoongi melotot. Adiknya tidak mau mengalah.

"Apa mas Yoongi sedang rajin bermastrub— _aduh_ mas sakit!"

Yoongi memukul kepala belakang adiknya. Menghentikan celotehannya. Sembari memikirkan dirinya yang saban hari dikunjungi lelaki. Lelaki dalam mimpi erotisnya.

"Mungkin itu adalah setan yang tergoda kemolekan tubuhmu,"

Kalau Yoongi curhat, ucapan Hoseok malah semakin _ngawur_ saja. Mungkin efek terlalu lama menjomblo.

"Kau 'kan manis. Kulitmu putih. Siapa tahu ada makhluk halus yang ingin menjamahmu,"

"Ya; dan namanya adalah Jung Hoseok."

"Heh!"

Gantian Yoongi yang tergelak dan Hoseok yang melotot tidak terima.

.

.

Yoongi padahal sudah berdoa. Sebelum tidur. Memakai piyama panjang dan tidak tipis. Mencegah setan tergoda pada tubuhnya. Benar omongan Hoseok rada _ngawur_ ; tapi Yoongi sedikit terpengaruh. Yoongi jadi taut memejamkan mata. Takut bermimpi lagi. Meski enak; tapi lho kesannya _creepy_.

"Aku harus terjaga hingga pagi,"

Yoongi sering berucap demikian. Pada akhirnya mengalah dengan kantuk. Bahkan matanya kadang terpejam sendiri. Lalu tubuhnya mengikuti. Mungkin benar adanya, _talent_ keluarga yang nomer satu adalah _tidur_. Tidur dimana saja.

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi bermimpi lagi; tapi ia _sangsi._

Sebab rasanya terlalu _**nyata**_.

Ini dikamarnya. Tapi kakinya terbuka. Terikat pada tiang ranjang. Tangannya diikat dasi halus; tapi ikatannya kendor. Herannya Yoongi tidak berteriak, padahal ia tahu ia bermimpi. Tapi sedang menikmati. Toh katanya disetubuhi dengan terikat adalah _fantasi_.

"D-dingin—"

Yoongi menggeliat resah. Piyamanya tersingkap. Bawahannya lenyap. Ceruknya terbuka semena-mena. Menghadap sang lelaki yang sedang mengamati.

Ya;

Lelaki dalam mimpi erotisnya. Berambut pirang berbibir tebal. Matanya bersorot tajam mengintai. Tubuhnya padat, dengan abs kotak-kotak yang menggugah. Yoongi jadi horny sendiri diamati seperti itu. Punggungnya menggeliat; mengadu pada sprei yang sedikit teracak.

" _D-dingin—t-tolong hh"_

Meminta pertolongan seperti mendesah. Mata Yoongi terpejam. Sungguh; ia benci udara dingin. Membuat tubuhnya merinding, meremang. Tapi sekaligus panas karena lelaki itu beranjak. Tangannya bahkan kurang ajar mengelus kulit paha Yoongi. Halus memang; _mengundang_.

"Bagian mana yang terasa dingin?"

 _Oh_ suaranya.

Yoongi bisa mendesau gelisah hanya membayangkan lelaki ini menggeram. Mari lupakan kekesalannya bermimpi erotis tiap malam. Sungguh ia tidak memungkiri kalau memang ini _enak._ Yoongi mencicit gelisah ketika ibu jari lelakinya menyapu ceruk merah jambu Yoongi. Mengusapnya pelan sekali. Membuat kejantannya berdiri.

" _Ya—ugh, disana"_

Bibir laki-laki itu tebal. Kalau mengecup terasa enak. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti mengelus ceruknya. Tapi bibirnya berganti menjelajah pada dalam Yoongi. Berhati-hati mendekati pusat tubuhnya yang agak tegang karena sentuhan. Yoongi mengerang lagi; beradu dengan gemerincing borgol setiap kali kakinya berusaha merapat karena geli.

" _J-jimin—tolong shh"_

Yoongi ingat namanya. Hanya sebatas di mimpi. Ketika ia bangun; nama lelaki itu _lenyap_. Walau adiknya kadang kurang ajar memukul kepalanya agar ia ingat, tetap saja Yoongi tidak ingat. Tapi di mimpinya Yoongi bisa menyebut nama lelaki itu hingga puas. Saat mengerang. Saat mendesah. Saat klimaks.

Yoongi bisa merasakan lelaki itu menyeringai. Dengan bibir yang tertembel pada kulit paha Yoongi yang hangat. Memberikan jilatan. Bahkan sapuan kecupan berbekas merah. Lalu Yoongi mengejang lagi, mengerang. Kakinya sakit karena tertahan borgol. Tapi sekarang sedikit ditahan untuk dilebarkan.

Dan Jimin menjilat ceruknya. Hanya jilatan panas. Menyiksa. Tapi memberikan sensasi ke awang-awang. Yoongi melenguh gelisah ketika jilatannya pergi. Meremang karena sensasi.

Lalu satu digit jemari kering mulai menginvasi.

Tapi dibarengi dengan jilatan panas yang naik ke pinggul.

Bergerak gelisah. Menggaruk. Menyentuh semena-mena. Keluar masuk dengan tempo.

Lalu bertambah menjadi dua.

" _Jiminie—enghh"_

Yoongi mendesak pinggulnya gelisah. Ceruknya berkedut geli luar biasa ketika jarinya bertambah menjadi tiga. Sedang lidah Jimin merayapi dadanya. Menjilat. Lalu melumat putingnya dengan seksama. Sedangkan sebelah dadanya dimanja dengan remasan. Dicubiti pula. Lengkap.

 _Enak._

Yoongi tahu dadanya sedikit besar. Adiknya toh suka meledek dadanya—bahkan kadang _iseng_ meremasnya untuk membuktikan bahwa Yoongi sedikit di atas rata-rata.

Yoongi puas mengerang lagi. Kelaminnya basah dengan hisapan dan invasi jari. Melelehkan cairan panas dan lengket. Mengenai dada telanjang Jimin. Tapi Jimin tidak berhenti. Ia masih sibuk meminta jatah susu dan mengobrak-abrik Yoongi _. It didn't feel good. It felt fucking great._

" _Enough_ Yoongi,"

Jimin melepas kaitan celananya. Yoongi menunggu dengan berbinar. Bibirnya kering; kode butuh dibasahi dengan _semen_ yang licin. Yoongi diam saja ketika Jimin bertumpu dengan lutut—menyodorkan kelamin di depan mulut Yoongi. Yoongi malah merasa senang.

"Bibirmu kering 'kan? Ayo basahi dengan _semen_ ku,"

Bibir Yoongi itu lembut. Jadi Jimin memulainya dengan menggesek kepala kelaminnya di sepanjang bibir Yoongi. Sebelum melesakkannya dalam-dalam dan membuat Yoongi berjengit karena tersedak. Suka mendengar tubuh Yoongi yang menggeliat tidak berdaya.

Yoongi suka memainkan lidah. Adiknya bilang Yoongi pandai bersilat lidah. Tapi sekarang memampuannya digunakan untuk bersilat lidah dengan kelamin Jimin yang keras. Mengadu dengan uratnya yang menggesek rongga mulut Yoongi. Dan kepayahan menelan saliva yang bercampur _precum_. Jadi ada yang membocor melalui sela-sela mulutnya.

Erotis.

Yoongi melenguh lagi ketika rambutnya ditarik. Dan kelamin Jimin memperkosa lubang mulutnya. Ia terikat; jadi tidak bisa membalas menjambak. Hanya diam saja dan menurut. Meski matanya memanas karena tersedak.

"Mmm seksi,"

Jimin sengaja melepas paksa kulumannya. Lalu memukulkan ujung kelaminnya di sepanjang mulut Yoongi. Mengotori wajahnya dengan lelehan _precum_ sebelum kembali membuat bibirnya menjelajah. Lengan Yoongi yang tersingkap. Cuping telinganya. Ceruk lehernya yang lembab karena keringat. Bahunya yang licin.

Praktis kata; _semuanya_.

" _Enghh—J-jimin hh"_

Sengaja Yoongi mendesah keras ketika kelamin Jimin menggesek ceruknya yang sedikit terbuka karena invasi jari. Berulang-ulang hingga Yoongi berkedut lagi. Gatal. Geli. Ingin dijamah dengan dimasuki.

"Seksi. Sumpah kau seksi,"

Yoongi tau Jimin hanya _ngalus_. Tapi pipi Yoongi bersemu. Entah karena ucapannya atau karena ujung kelamin Jimin yang mulai menyeruak. Kakinya berderik melawan borgol. Menahan sakit karena mendadak dibobol.

Yang Yoongi selalu ingat bahwa Jimin itu _besar_ ; _**tebal**_ pula.

Jadi tubuhnya bereaksi dengan menggeliat. Nafasnya sedikit terputus gelisah. Tapi Jimin mana peduli, tetap mendorong masuk sekalipun Yoongi berjengit. Menggeram di balik ceruk leher Yoongi karena terjepit.

Bukan main.

Yoongi lemas. Tidak bisa membalas. Jimin mengendalikan permainan.

"L-lepas Jiminie—"

Yoongi memohon. Agar bisa menggerit pungguh jantan Jimin ketika bundelan syarafnya ditabrak. Bukan hanya melengkungan punggung dan desahan terputus. Yoongi ingin merasakan lengket epidermis Jimin; menguasai logika prianya dengan himpitan lorongnya.

Tapi apa daya selain mendesau kacau putus asa?

Toh Jimin memang bersungguh-sungguh membuatnya terikat. Pahanya dijadikan tumpuan. Pinggul Jimin menemui gerakannya sendiri. Menghujam dalam. Presisi tepat hingga Yoongi kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lembut bantal. Begitu. Berulang-ulang.

"Menyukainya hm?"

Hujaman itu **telak**. Dan sial— _ **dalam sekali**_.

" _A-akh—J-jimin hh jangan—"_

Bibir Jimin mengapit kembali putingnya. Sembari menghujam terus menerus. Tangannya merambat turun. Mengelus kelamin Yoongi yang bergoyang terabai karena hujaman.

" _J-jimin hh—"_

Yoongi mendesak putus asa. Meremat dasi yang mengalungi tangannya. Dan berisik luar biasa ketika kakinya bergetar menahan hasrat yang mengaduk perut bawahnya.

" _Hold on, Seoltang_."

Jimin mengendusi rahang Yoongi. Lehernya. Dadanya. Bolak-balik. Terus menerus menemukan tusukan dalam yang berbuat Yoongi menangis. Lalu bibirnya beralih mencium mulut Yoongi yang terabai. Memberikan silat lidah putus asa dan gumaman tidak jelas.

Jimin membengkak di bawah sana. Gerakannya terbatas karena lorong Yoongi menghimpitnya telak. Tiga tusukkan dalam terakhir; _semen_ nya menyembur. Bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menemui puncak. Mengejang di bawah kungkungan Jimin

.

.

Pagi yang luar biasa _suram_ ; bagi Yoongi.

Sekarang justru menyeret langkahnya, membawa bingkisan untuk dibagikan ke tetangga. Bersama adiknya yang masih sibuk berceloteh mengenai selimut bersemen yang ditaruhnya di mesin cuci. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk membalas adiknya nanti.

Tetangga mereka baru.

Seorang _janda_ katanya; tapi tinggal dengan teman perempuannya dan seorang anak laki-laki. Kata ibunya; anak itu seumuran Yoongi. Kemarin lalu mengantar kue _mochi_. Enak. Yoongi _doyan_ ; tapi sungkan meminta lagi pada tetangganya. Makanya hari ini setengah berhara setelah mengantar bingkisan, mendapat mochi lagi.

"Heh ketuk pintunya sana,"

"Enak saja. Mas 'kan yang lebih tua,"

Adiknya meleletkan lidah. Menyebalkan luar biasa. Mereka akhirnya berdebat dan tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi,"

Yoongi mengalah. Daripada menanggung _malu_ berkelahi di depan rumah tetangga. Ketuka ketiga pintu tetangganya terbuka. Yang menyambut seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang emas. Cantik. Matanya sipit.

"Ibu menyuruh kami mengantar ini,"

Bingkisan diangsurkan. Perempuan itu nampak mengingat-ingat sejenak.

"Oh putra keluarga Min ya? Mari masuk dulu,"

"Tidak usah bibi—" adiknya mengangguk dan Yoongi menolak. Lalu mereka saling melotot lagi.

"Bukan masalah. Masuklah sebentar,"

Perempuan itu mengajak mereka masuk. Memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Seulgi. Dan teman perempuannya yang juga menyambut kakak beradik itu—perempuan cantik lainnya. Berambut hitam bergelombang dan berbadan mungil. Namanya Irene.

Rumah mereka bersih. Mungkin karena diurus dua perempuan yang terlihat _intim_. Yoongi baru menyadari ini. Sedangkan adiknya sibuk menggulirkan mata kesana kemari mengamati.

"Jimin turunlah—ada tetangga kita lho,"

Tapi Yoongi _membeku_ ketika mendengar Seulgi berteriak memanggil anak lelakinya. Ada serpihan memori yang bangkit pelan-pelan dari alam bawah sadarnya. _Tunggu_ —ini suatu kebetulan erotis yang tidak lucu.

"Jimin mungkin seumuran denganmu, tunggu sebentar lagi dia akan turun."

Yoongi tidak bisa duduk tenang. Ada yang gelisah di dalam dirinya. Namun firasatnya bilang bahwa ia _benar_.

Ada anak lelaki seumurannya; menuruni tangga. Lalu menyapanya secara kasual. Sayang sekali ketika itu nafas Yoongi terhenti.

"Halo Min Yoongi," suara itu. Khas sekali. Mirip dengan suara lelaki dalam mimpi erotisnya.

Seolah mereka sudah lama kenal. Bibir tebal. Mata tajam. Rambut pirang dan badan tegap yang terbungkus hoodie. Perut Yoongi melilit.

Bukan karena visualisasi Jimin yang mirip dengan lelaki pada mimpi erotisnya setiap malam.

Bukan juga karena Jimin yang mengetahui namanya secara gamblang.

Namun di tangan Jimin; ada boneka. Yang mirip dengannya.

.

.

.

Ngejar waktu buat si Scramblegg

Happy bornday dear. Adek jauh jjang jjang man boong boong. Doanya yang baik-baik aja ehehe. I hope you enjoy it.

Btw; kenawhy akhirnya creepy? Karena bikin ini ngebut setelah nonton The Doll. Suka kadang gini sih.


End file.
